


Fish of the day

by Domaris



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domaris/pseuds/Domaris
Summary: Le loro strade erano tornate ad incrociarsi solo recentemente....Ambientata durante la seconda stagione di NCIS e dopo la fine dell'ottava di Stargate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa breve storia mi era stata richiesta molto tempo fa ma avevo zero idee su come portarla avanti. Rileggendo il file anni dopo ho avuto l'illuminazione :D

Era una piacevole giornata primaverile. L'acqua del laghetto, appena increspata da una leggera brezza, scintillava al sole e i due uomini sul pontile sedevano in silenzio. Uno aveva una birra tra le mani e scrutava l'acqua alla ricerca di un pesce abbastanza temerario da abboccare al suo amo, l'altro era intento ad intagliare qualcosa in un pezzo di legno. Si erano conosciuti in Iraq, durante la guerra del golfo, ma le loro strade erano tornate ad incrociarsi solo recentemente, quando O'Neill era stato promosso e trasferito al Pentagono.

Solitamente si incontravano in un tranquillo locale di Georgetown per una birra e una partita a poker, niente di impegnativo. Niente che giustificasse l’improvvisa apparizione di Gibbs a quasi 2000 km da Washington.

\- Se aspetti che abbia pescato qualcosa prima di sputare il rospo potremmo restare qui mesi, - esordì ironicamente il generale.

L’agente dell’NCIS alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro e si volse a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

\- Sto cercando un terrorista. Il Mossad e i nostri gli coprono le spalle, - dichiarò secco.

\- E vorresti scavalcarli con il mio aiuto? - replicò O’Neill scrollando la lattina quasi vuota.

Gibbs ne raccolse un’altra dal secchio ai suoi piedi e gliela porse.

\- Ha preso in ostaggio i miei uomini. Due volte.

\- Potrei dirti che non ho modo di intervenire, - tentò il generale.

L’altro non rispose subito. Aveva ripreso ad intagliare il pezzo di legno che aveva tra le mani.

\- Il fascicolo di Aswari è stato inviato al tuo ufficio, io devo tornare a Washington.

Gibbs si alzò e porse il legno intagliato a O’Neill che annuì. Conosceva abbastanza l’ex marine per fidarsi del suo intuito.

Una settimana più tardi Gibbs trovò un pacchetto ad aspettarlo sulla scrivania. Dentro, in mezzo a della carta di giornale c’era soltanto un pesciolino di legno. Un sorriso soddisfatto si allargò sul volto dell’uomo: Ari non era più una minaccia per nessuno.

**Author's Note:**

> Finita il 7 ottobre 2016


End file.
